


Bridge Boys

by tiredgayy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoJack Horseman References, BokuakakurotsukiWeek2020, Breakfast Club References, Day 1: Different Meeting, Depression, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Minor Character Death, Other, Swearing, no beta we die like people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredgayy/pseuds/tiredgayy
Summary: PLEASE READ THE TAGS!!!Koutarou, Kei, Keiji, and Tetsurou all meet in an unlikely situation.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100
Collections: BokuAkaKuroTsuki Week 2020





	Bridge Boys

Koutarou walked down the street and towards the bridge. He leaned against the railing, overlooking the water below him. It’s a beautiful sight to die to, he thought. The moon shone brightly against the small waves, illuminating the world in a way the streetlights could never do. He looked around some more and his eyes fell on a blond on the other side of the railing. 

He rushed over to the other male while calling out for him. The blond’s shoulders shook as the pair made eye contact. Koutarou held out his hand and pulled him back over the railing. The two of them sat on the cold concrete, crying. 

The two males held onto each other. It was a quiet night, save for the occasional sniffles coming from the two of them. 

“Damn. Thought I was gonna be the only one here tonight.” A male with intense bedhead came sauntering over. He sat down next to the crying duo and pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. Koutarou had the right mind to scrub at his eyes and hold out his hand. 

“I’m Bokuto Koutarou,” he smiled.

The cat-like man smirked. “Kuroo Tetsurou, at your service.”

“Tsukishima Kei. Wait- just Kei.” The blond sat upright and began to fidget with his fingers. Soon enough, they were greeted by another male. The stranger peered at all three of them before introducing himself.

“Akaashi Keiji.” The newcomer smiled warmly before taking a seat as well.

The four of them tried to sit in a circle, while still remaining on the sidewalk. After multiple attempts, they managed to arrange themselves in such a manner where they were all able to comfortably converse. 

Koutarou took one look at the group before he exclaimed, “Bros! This is like The Breakfast Club!”

Keiji snicked while Kei glared at him. “This isn’t high school and none of us are in detention. How would this be anything like the Breakfast Club?”

“It’s like the group therapy scene? Y’know? The one where they all talk about their feelings?”

Tetsurou burst into laughter. “Bro! You’re a fucking genius.”

“I know right?” Koutarou’s eyes lit up as he prompted the younger two to join his antics. Keiji was quick to succumb.

“In that case, I must be like Bender.” Kei and Tetsurou looked at him worryingly at the implication, but Koutarou remained wide-eyed. 

“What’s a Bender?”

Keiji snickered, “Have you not seen the movie?”

Koutarou deflated and shifted his gaze onto the ground. “No.”

The beauty fell into a genuine, heartful laughter that left everyone breathless. Keiji’s eyes fluttered shut ever so lightly and his mouth broke into a lovely smile. The sound that was produced was heavenly in every possible way. The three onlookers were entranced.

“You brought up a movie you haven’t even seen, Bokuto-san?”

The silver-haired male was put out of his stupor. “Yeah. But it’s still a really good idea, right Keiji? Right?”

Keiji laughed once more and nodded. The blond then reached into his bag and took out a bottle of liquor. He received questioning looks from the others, to which he responded with, “I am not going to have this conversation sober. Especially if it’s about feelings.”

Tetsurou snickered and gestured towards the bottle. Kei handed it over and he took a large swig. “I’m Claire or something like that. I don’t fucking know.”

Kei sneered, “you were a popular princess at school or something?”

“No. Well, yeah.”

Kei shook his head. “That must’ve been so terribly hard for you.”

Tetsurou put his head in his hands and sighed. “Everyone loves you, but nobody likes you. That’s the loneliest feeling in the world.”

Kei laughed mockingly. “Are you seriously quoting Bojack fucking Horseman?”

Tetsurou glared in return, but the intention was quickly lost after hearing Koutarou chortle maniacally. 

“Damn dude! He got you figured out!”

“Well then maybe I’m more like Bojack! My dad is dead, my mom won’t talk to me, and I smoke and drink on the daily. Fuck.”

The laughter stopped. What was mocking looks were replaced with either pity or concern. Tetsurou couldn’t tell the difference. He sighed and slid his hand over his eyes. Keiji cautiously put his hand over the other. 

“I- My sister is in the hospital and my mom doesn’t care enough to pay the hospital bills. I had to work my ass off. Taking classes while managing three jobs was too difficult, so I dropped school just to take care of her, and guess what? She isn’t even going to make it! Did I waste so many years just for her to die? Why did I?”

Keiji rubbed his thumbs over Tetsurou’s hand. “I’m sorry.”

“No, no. It’s not your fault. Sorry.”

The silver-haired male scooted over until he was on the other side of him. He wrapped his arms around Tetsurou and spoke softly, “I know how that feels.”

“You do?”

“Mhm. Well, sorta. Volleyball captain and ace, straight-a student, and son of some very fancy people. I cannot screw anything up or else my parents are gonna be so pissed. This semester, they told me to take five classes and I couldn’t do it. The second I try to focus on one thing, something else goes to shit. I couldn’t do it.”

Tetsurou wrapped his arm around the Koutarou’s waist. The two elders shared a solemn smile before their attention returned to the raven that was barreling into them. 

“You don’t deserve that,” cried Keiji. “Neither of you do. I’m sorry.”

Kei nodded in agreement but still said nothing. He stared at Keiji, who was engulfed in hugs. “So, Bender, what’s your story?”

Keiji pulled himself out of the pile of limbs and composed himself. “Well, Tsuki-”

“Kei.”

“Kei, then. Isn’t it obvious?”

“I suppose.”

Keiji lifted his shirt to reveal a mosaic of bruises and scars. The purple was stark against the pale skin. It was sickening, but the onlookers could not bring themselves to look away. Desperate for a distraction, Kei reached for the liquor once more.

“I didn’t even do anything this time. My dad told me that I’m a thorn in his ass and that I should die. I took that advice to heart, apparently. I wanted to move out for college, but my dad insisted that I stayed.”

“You’re an adult,” Kei slurred. “You can just, you know, leave.”

Keiji shook his head. “I tried and then ended up in the hospital for it.”

“Oh.”

“Had two broken limbs and the man had the audacity to say that I got into a fight with the neighbors. I hate it there, but I always end up going back. Maybe it’s cowardice. Maybe it’s because I feel like I deserve it. Who knows? I’m just sick of it.”

Kei finally spoke up. “You don’t deserve that. None of you do. That’s -that’s not how it’s supposed to work. You guys are too good to have bad things happen.” 

Tetsurou looked at him quizzically. “And you’re not?”

“No. I’m far from being a good person.”

“Well then. What have you been up to?”

“Jackshit. Got kicked out when I was 16 because I am gay and I have done absolutely nothing since.”

“That’s bull. You couldn’t have possibly done nothing.”

“I’m not like you guys. All I do is drink, smoke, and have random hookups. I’m not running myself into the ground, trying to help a sibling, or working hard to be successful. I’m not in any particularly bad predicaments either.”

Tetsurou looked at him oddly. “Then why are you here?”

“It’s pathetic.”

“Hit me. Let’s see what you got.”

“I didn’t know what to do. I got kicked out and I tried to sleep outside in the park, but some guy found me and….” His voice trailed off, Keiji raised an eyebrow and Kei shook his head.

“At first, he just gave me some beer and a cigarette. Said that he wanted some company, that’s all. Next thing you know, he flipped me on my back and started to touch me. All I could think of at that moment was how pathetic I was. Even now, I’m still drinking and smoking and hooking up with strangers.”

The blond ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. Keiji rubbed his back soothingly. “Why? Why still drink, even after everything?”

“Because I’m only pretty when I’m drunk.”

“That’s bullshit,” muttered Koutarou. The blond froze at the curse but sunk back into Keiji’s arms.

“C’mon,” Koutarou said as he tapped a few buttons on his phone. “Dance with me.”

_Everybody’s dancing in the moonlight_

Kei took his hand and was dragged into a shitty dance. The rhythm was off and he had no idea what he was doing, but he found himself smiling nonetheless. They stepped on each other’s feet and laughed it off. Tetsurou and Keiji were trying to dance as well, but have resulted in tumbling over in laughter. 

“Holy shit, Bo. You have two left feet.”

“Why don’t you give it a try then?”

Koutarou spun Kei into Tetsurou’s arms and took Keiji by the hand. They were swinging their arms around and kicking back and forth. 

“Koutarou-san?”

“Hm?”

“What are we even doing?”

Tetsurou laughed loudly. “Are you trying to imitate a jump rope or something?”

Kei snickered. “You look ridiculous too, Tetsurou-san.”

“As do you, my dear,” and Tetsurou dipped him. Kei yelped before giggling softly. 

Soon enough, they were doing a horrible rendition of Footloose. They kicked their legs back and forth and laughed when Koutarou attempted a flip. They tried to do a four-person wave, but it came out uncoordinated. 

Koutarou and Tetsurou tried their hand at a tango but only got so far as walking back and forth with their hands intertwined. Keiji burst into hearty laughter and took Kei by the hand. Kei was spun in circles over and over again before becoming dizzy. He fell to the ground in a heap of smiles and newly found cheerfulness.

The song changed and Koutarou jumped with joy.

_I think we’re alone now. Doesn’t seem to be anyone around._

Tetsurou was trying to prove that the macarena could be done with any song while Keiji busted out his dance move, the cabbage patch. Koutarou did the “funky chicken,” which left Kei in hysterics. Despite just getting up, he had to sit back down to compose himself. It wasn’t long till they all fell laughing.

The four of them laid on the concrete staring at the stars, tired and out-of-breath. Keiji wondered, “What now? What do we do now?”

Kei answered, “Well, Tetsurou-san could probably sign up for a dancing competition, since he was so good at the macarena.”

“Oh hush, you.”

The four of them exchanged snarky and sarcastic comments. Koutarou snickered at Tetsurou’s betrayed expression and Kei’s deadpan looks. 

Keiji leaned on Tetsurou and began to play with his hands.

“Hey hey hey! That’s not fair!” Koutarou jumped onto Kei, who promptly fell over with a wheeze. Koutarou apologized profusely while Kei made no movements.

They laughed until they were out of breath. 

Keiji whispered, “I wish we could stay like this forever.”

Tetsurou nodded. “As you wish, Princess.”

“I’m not joking Tetsurou-san. Imagine a life where we don’t have to be sad anymore. You could go pursue what you love without the weight of another person on your back. Koutarou-san could escape the expectations. Kei-kun can finally start living again.”

“Are you happy, Keiji-san?” asked Kei.

Keiji gave him a smile brighter than the sun. “I am so, so happy like this.”

Koutarou jumped up and smiled. “Then let’s run away together! That’s what we were all here to do in the first place, so let’s just run away. We could go to another district and start living new lives that would make us happy!”

The other three were silent for a while, exchanging questioning glances. 

“Koutarou, you are a genius,” smiled Tetsurou as he pulled him in for a hug. The other two joined in shortly after. Tetsurou showed them the keys to his car, before sprinting towards it. 

“I CALL SHOTGUN,” yelled Koutarou, while Keiji and Kei were left to follow.

At 6 a.m., a group of four boys was driving towards a new life.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on twt: @tiredgayy


End file.
